Delivery of medicants or therapeutics to bones is an often desirable but difficult-to-achieve process, especially if one desires to focus the delivery to the interior of a bone or to a particular area in a bone. Delivery pins or needles, such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,210,376, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference herein, are sometimes used to deliver medication or other fluids into bone. Such pins are typically made of metals such as titanium or steel, and must be fabricated ahead of time for later use. Thus, it is difficult to customize the pins for directing the delivery of medicants or fluids to a specific area of interest within a bone. Moreover, such pins do not serve as fixation screws for holding two or more bones or bone pieces in a fixed spatial relationship with respect to each other.
Bone screws can be used to repair or strengthen fractured or otherwise damaged or diseased bones, often by fixing two or more bones or bone pieces with respect to each other, in which case the bone screw may be referred to as a fixation screw. Such screws have been adapted to deliver liquids such as bone cements to the interior of a bone, and are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,047,030 and 6,214,012, for example, the disclosures of which are hereby incorporated by reference herein. These devices must be fabricated ahead of time for later use, thereby substantially limiting the ability to customize the device to the needs of an individual patient. Moreover, while these devices may be suitable for the one-time delivery of a curable substance such as a bone cement, they provide no way to control or regulate the amount of substance delivered. Substance delivery also cannot be directed to certain areas within the bone and not others without changing the location or configuration of the bone screw itself. Thus, a need exists for a device capable of delivering a substance to a bone, especially to specific areas within the bone, such as a fracture interface. In addition, a further need exists for the ability to customize the delivery location and amount during the course of an operation, once the bone screw is in place, for example.